The Misfortune of being a Neko
by teatimewithrum
Summary: What would happen if the great heart throb of Konoha was turned into a cat? How did he get turned into a cat anyway? What's he going do? Where will he stay? And better yet who’s that white lavender eyed girl he’s falling for..


Summary: What would happen if the great heart-throb of Konoha was turned into a cat? How did he get turned into a cat anyway? What would he do? Where would he stay? And better yet who's that white lavender eyed girl he's falling for...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto … Masashi Kishimoto does…T-T

* * *

Chapter 1 Misfortune 

Slowly opening his eyes to a vivid shining light, he curiously looks around and soon realizes that he's in a girl's room! _Wh-Where am I? _He wonders. The room had a window seal with a few butterfly plushies and pillows. Looking through the window, he could see that it was midday already, as the sun was shining brightly through the room._ So that's where the light was coming from…_He discovered.Then at the other side of the room there was a small desk with a couple of framed pictures on it and right next the desk was a dresser with a mirror. _Who the hell's room am I in!?!? _He thought.

Cautiously he begins to rise up from the bed; he turns and sees his reflection in the mirror. In the mirror he sees a midnight colored black cat with jet black eyes staring back at him. He then stares dumb fold at the mirror for a few minutes, to soon realize that that's his reflection.

While freaking out, he yells. "What the HELL!! WHY AM I A FRICKEN CAT!?!"

_Okay calm down...since when have I, Uchiha Sasuke, Freaked out over something or have shown any emotion besides angry…but this is different!! I'm a CAT, for heaven's sake!! Okay let's think this through. Let's see what the last thing I remember is…_

_FLASHBACK_

"Sasuke-kun!!"All of the rabid fangirls chasing after me screamed, loud enough to make my ears bleed.

"Please go out with me, Sasuke!!" One of the crazy fangirls pleaded.

"Let me bare your children!!" Another yells, as I almost trip from hearing this disturbing comment, or rather should I say command. I quickly caught myself and then I accelerated my speed.

Soon afterwards I spot a forest, to my advantage. Gaining my speed, I run into the forest and hide as fast as I possibly could behind a large towering tree. As I laid my back against the tall, old tree, I panted heavily. Then as I heard voices near by, I quickly hide myself up in the leaves of the tree. Patiently waiting for them to leave I heard them getting louder and louder till I could see them below me.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you!!" One of the rabid fangirls screams.

"Play hard to get are we now, Sasuke-kun!" Another one yells.

_God! Why can't they just give up on me and move on!! _I thought as I twitch with disgust. Soon after a few minutes of desperately searching for me, the fangirls move desperately to another area.

"Phew…looks like I finally lost them." I said very relieved, while closing my eyes. "Man… I thought for sure they had found me there…"

"Are you so sure about that Sasuke?" An unknown voice asks, from beneath the tree.

My eyes open wide, as I turn to look down to the unknown voice. Then seeing who and where the unknown voice came from, I narrowed my eyes. _Just Great, It's one of those fangirls, who were just chasing me._ _And here I thought I just lost them_. While thinking this I sigh and glare down at the girl.

"Hn… and what makes you say that?" I stated, while glaring daggers down at the girl and slowly crossing my arms.

The girl glared back and then smirked. Before what I knew what was happening, I saw the girl forming hand signs to a secret Jutsu. _Wh-What type of Jutsu was that?? _I thought.Then suddenly a bright light flashed and then next thing I knew I had fallen from the tree from where I was hiding to the ground. As I struggled to get up I felt a quick, painful jolt go through my whole entire body. I felt myself weakening and fading by the second. My body felt like it was burning. Then as I turn my face agonizingly to the girl, I saw her smirking evilly at me.

"Argh!! What did you do to me!?!" I said with difficulty trying to stay awake. Seeing her face change, to more a grim and stern face, I quivered.

"Hmph" She replied with a sneer. "I obviously did a jutsu on you, Sasuke-kun" she said annoyingly.

"W-Why? Did you do this?!" I cried out slowly, holding onto my last bit of strength to say this.

"I did this to you…. because you broke my heart, you cold-hearted bastard!" She shouted at me. "So I just decided that since you don't love me, I would make sure that no one would ever fall in love with you or have you, since I can't!" She viciously and possessively vowed.

While she was shouting this at me, I started drifting away. My eyes were getting heavier by the second. Everything was waning, getting hazy and blurry. She was falling more silent to me. Right before my eyes were completely closed shut, I saw her body retreating away from me. Then everything went black.

END OF FLASHBACK

"_So that's what happened to me…stupid girl…This is just great… not only do I not have any idea how to reverse this jutsu, but I don't even know where I am or how I got here!!" _Sasuke yells within his mind.

Suddenly I heard the sounds of soft footsteps approaching the bedroom. _"Crap!! Someone's coming! What'll I do?! …That's it!! I'll act asleep!!" _I quicklyfall "asleep" as the footsteps become more piercing through the walls. Then they suddenly stop right in front of the door. Slowly the doorknob turns opening the door to ….

* * *

Heh heh I love how I left the end of chapter at a cliffy…hmm I wonder who's outside the door… well I hope everyone liked my first chapter please review to let me know what you thought of it because this is my first fan fic!! oh and neko means cat… 


End file.
